An allowable mounting space for an electronic component in an electronic device tends to be reduced with downsizing of the electronic device. A capacitor (frequently referred to as a “condenser” in Japan), which is an electronic component installed in the plurality of electronic devices, is also required to be reduced in size or thinned. Since a thin film capacitor is thinner in a base material on which a dielectric body is formed, a dielectric layer, or an insulating film as compared with a laminated ceramic capacitor fabricated by the thick-film processing of related art, further thinning and lowering in profile are possible. Therefore, the thin film capacitor has been expected as an electronic component to be mounted on a low-profile and small space. Further, a capacitor such as those embedded in an electronic component substrate has been recently developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-281446, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-228462, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-196848, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-124712, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-267953, and the like).